


Threesome

by parapraxis



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/pseuds/parapraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's always talked about a threesome, the two had even teamed up to flirt with unsuspecting men, but they'd never actually taken anyone home...until tonight.</p><p>Note: Scott's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A brush of lips across heated flesh.  
 _It was just a bit of shameless flirting…_  
Hands fumble with the strap of a leather belt.  
 _We’d done this a million times._  
Breaths mixing with heady exhalations.  
 _We’d always joked about taking someone home…_  
A nip of teeth on an earlobe.  
 _But we’d never actually done it._  
A rough squeeze in tender areas.  
 _It’s not part of the rules._  
A moan of pleasure.  
 _So what the hell are we doing?_

  
John’s hand slides into my peripheral vision and I watch his fingers curl around the neck of the man in front of me, dragging him forward and locking their lips together over my shoulder. I hear their mingled breaths, the hungry moans, the muffled sighs as their tongues duel, and for a moment I feel a spark of jealousy because John’s kissing another man, and I’m—quite literally—in the way. I also feel deliciously warm and slightly dizzy from a mixture of the euphoric sensation of being sandwiched between two gorgeous men with great bodies—each with their own respectable erection—and the considerable amount of alcohol I consumed over the course of the evening. Were it not for John’s free hand pressing against my abdomen and holding me tight against said erection, and the gorgeous young bloke whose fingers were currently down the front of my denims and wrapped around my cock, I might feel as though I was a third wheel. As it was—despite the jealousy that my husband was kissing another man, and never mind the fact that the same man was holding my cock—I was thoroughly content with where I was.

“Suck him.” John’s voice was a whisper of breath against my ear, but somehow I knew he wasn’t talking to me. He released the boy’s neck—bloody hell, what was this kid’s name? Trevor? Tyler? Started with a T, didn’t it?—and gripped my hips with his hands, his cock grinding against my arse and letting me know just how aroused he was by this.

T-boy grinned madly back at John and pulled his hand free of my denims before tugging my clothing down and leaving them bunched around my knees. How was I the only one still partially dressed in this scenario? Jeff Murdoch would say that not only had I missed the sock gap1, I wasn’t even in the same bloody time zone with it! T-boy dropped to his knees in front of me, looking up at me as I looked at him through my half-lidded drunken haze, then took my cock in his mouth like a pro. I groaned and let my head fall back against John’s shoulder. I felt John’s lips press a kiss to my bare shoulder, and then his breath was puffing against my cheek as he, too, enjoyed the blowjob I was receiving. The hardness of his cock against my arse was proof enough that this was one of the most erotic experiences of his life, and I was glad to be a part of it.

“Do you like it?” He asked me as he took himself in his hand and began to stroke.

“it’s…” I hesitated. It was what? Nice? Of course it was nice, but it wasn’t John’s mouth on my cock, and I didn’t want to start analyzing exactly what this was or what it meant for us long-term. This was a one-off…wasn’t it? Luckily for me, T-boy didn’t seem to want to hear any possible critiques and chose that moment to reach up and give a squeeze to my testicles, causing me to moan instead of finish my answer.

It was enough to satisfy John, who I felt drop away, as he joined T-boy on his knees—still behind me. John nipped at my arse, making me jerk a little against the slight pinch of his teeth on my flesh, but then he was parting me and his tongue was just…there… 

My knees buckled slightly, but T-boy and John both braced my thighs to keep me upright. I felt their hands meet on the outside of my leg, just above my knee, and couldn’t help becoming more aware of their movements with each other than what they were doing to me. As much as I trusted John in this situation, I also knew him well enough that someone was going to become the odd man out pretty quick, and—seeing as I was old hat to him—it was probably going to be me. 

I seriously considered throwing in the towel, and even felt myself losing my erection at the thought of John completely forgetting about me and shagging his new toy boy. T-boy at least wasn’t absorbed enough in his phalangeal foreplay with John not to notice the sudden limpness in my dick. He slipped me out of his mouth, his eyes coming up to meet mine as he began to stroke me manually, the hand he’d been playing ‘footsie’ with cupping my balls again.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, making me cringe at the term of endearment. “Don’t you like it?”

The alcohol was seriously beginning to overtake the adrenaline rush I’d felt when this had started, and I felt queasy. John sensed the change in my demeanor and sat back on his heels. I could feel his eyes on me. “Scott?”

“I don’t feel so good…” I muttered, clambering to pull my denims back up. Both men staggered to their feet, John catching me as I started to pitch to one side. I felt his hand on my forehead, automatically feeling for a fever that wasn’t there. T-boy was looking on with a mixture of worry and apprehension.

“Should I go?”

“No,” John told him firmly. “Just give us a second. Why don’t you go make yourself a drink while I sort him out?”

T-boy started to move passed us, but stopped and cupped my cheek, turning my head as he leaned in to kiss me deeply. He then repeated the same kiss with John. “Take your time.”

John maneuvered me to the bed and sat me down on the edge as he knelt in front of me and pulled my denims and underwear completely off. “What’s wrong, honey?”

“Nothing,” I lied, averting my gaze. “Just…tired.”

John’s fingers lightly clamped onto my chin and brought my face around to meet his gaze. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want it. I thought you were having fun?”

“I was; I just…” I struggled for words, and John’s thumb caressed my chin.

“Just what?” He asked gently.

“I don’t want to be…forgotten.”

“Who was forgetting you? From where I was, you were in the prime seat…so to speak.”

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t mean I was being forgotten right then, but…I dunno… forget it. I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not being stupid. If you want to call it off, we will. I’m not going to do anything without you, Scott, or forget that you’re there. How could I? Do you know what it was doing to me to watch him suck your cock?”

“What?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“I was so torn between how turned on I was and wanting to kick his ass.” John laughed, clearly amused. “It was so erotic, baby. I really want to watch you fuck him…while he’s sucking me.”

My cheeks flushed, my cock beginning to stir again. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah…” He leaned in and kissed me thoroughly, his hand lightly stroking me. “Come on, Tottie…let me watch you fuck him. Please?”

“Okay.” I finally breathed, putty in his hands.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He kissed me again, smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now go fetch T-boy before I change my mind again.”

“Teaboy? Are you fantasizing about Torchwood right now?”

“No… T-boy…because I can’t remember his bloody name.”

John threw his head back with a loud laugh. “Travis.” He reminded me with a grin as he got to his feet.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. Of course John would remember.

“You stay here. I’ll go fetch _'T-Boy'_ for you.”

“Us.” I reminded him.

“Us.” He grinned in agreement and padded towards the bedroom door. 

To be continued...

1 Jeff Murdoch is a character from the BBC television programme Coupling. If you haven’t seen it, go watch it. It’s on Netflix and it’s brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell back on the bed, again trying to recall how we had gotten ourselves into this and what sort of repercussions there would be later when (because it was a when, not an if) the media got wind of it. John was very much a ‘play now, pay later’ sort of guy, but had he given any thought as to how bad this would look? I heard the snickering approach of John and our young conquest and knew he probably hadn’t, but had very little time to think on it myself as John and T-boy both launched themselves onto the bed, one landing on either side of me in a fit of giggles. John leaned in and claimed my lips, followed by T-boy, who tried to out-kiss John. Then, the two of them kissed each other and both took hold of my cock, stroking me in tandem, trying to revive my erection.

John’s lips began to kiss my chest, nipping slightly with his teeth again in the areas he knew would drive me mad. I placed my hand on the back of his head, lightly pulling at his hair—or what I was able to grab of it—and receiving a soft groan of appreciation. It was moments like this that I marveled over how well John and I knew each other’s idiosyncrasies. Tonight I didn’t get to marvel for long as I felt another pair of lips against my ear, a tongue snaking out to trace the shell of it.

“I want to feel you inside of me,” T-boy breathed hungrily. “I want you to fuck my hole.”

While dirty talk can be fun, it just sounded wrong coming from this boy—I still couldn’t bring myself to call him a man… he was so bloody young—and I had to shut him up before I lost my new-found erection again. Turning my head, I found his lips and kissed him. He moaned against my mouth, and took the kiss as an invitation to invade my oral cavity with his tongue. At least he was a good kisser…

While T-boy and I swapped saliva, I felt John shift his position so that his head was now at my crotch. His lips slipped down the length of my shaft and, this time, I was the one who moaned against T-boy’s mouth. John’s expert lips and tongue worked me for several moments before he gave one lasting lick to the frenulum of my cock, making me jolt with pleasure, and releasing me with a wet pop. He reached over me and slapped T-boy on the ass.

“Get on your knees,” John told him. “I want you to suck me off while he’s fucking you.”

T-boy grinned at both of us and rolled onto his stomach, pushing up onto all fours and crawling to the center of the bed. John moved to the bedside table and found a condom and the small bottle of KY, grinning at me as he chucked both in my direction. T-boy sat back on his heels, reaching for the condom and looking between me and John with a sultry expression.

“Allow me…” he purred and he tore open the condom and placed it in his mouth. In one fluid move he turned himself around to face me, took hold of my cock in one hand and then began to roll the condom down my shaft using naught but lips and tongue.

“Jesus Christ.” John swore as he watched. “You’re like a one-man show, Travis.”  
T-boy pulled back once his work was complete and grinned over his shoulder at John. “Stick around for the main event, baby.”

Again, the pet name grated on my nerves, but I let it go this time as T-boy got back in position and John got on his knees in front of him, bracing one hand on T-boy’s head and the other between his shoulder blades. Both were watching me closely as I knelt on the bed between T-boy’s spread legs and picked up the KY, squeezing a good amount onto my fingertips and spreading it around.

T-boy grinned and pushed his ass back further at me in invitation. I used my thumb to slide along his asscrack, finding the puckered hole and gently rubbing over it to apply a bit of lube and stimulate him. One by one I slid my fingers inside of him--first my index, then my middle finger, then my ring finger. I made sure that he was good and stretched before I withdrew my fingers and grabbed my cock. He was panting breathlessly, and even John looked a little breathless himself as he watched me prep our man-in-the-middle.

Knowing that I was about to enter him, T-boy took John’s cock in his mouth, making my lover’s head drop back on its axis in pleasure, and I stole that moment to sheath myself inside of the boy. His anticipated moan did not disappoint as his vocal chords vibrated John, who in turn shuddered and jerked almost violently. John lifted his head to find me grinning as I held onto T-boy’s hips and slowly eased the rest of my length inside of him. T-boy was groaning and moaning and pushing back against me as he continued to suck John off, trying his best to keep up with what was happening at both ends.

John looked like an epileptic as he twitched and jerked and shuddered under the vibrations. “You fucking shit…” he growled, and this time I knew the comment was directed at me. 

Laughing softly, I pulled back out to the tip and slammed in again, and this time all three of us moaned in unison. I closed my eyes as I began to set a rhythm. T-boy had a nice, tight ass, but I could tell it wasn’t John and that knowledge was wreaking havoc with my libido. This felt so good and so wrong all at the same time. I opened my eyes to find John’s so that I could ground myself and see that it was okay to enjoy myself in this moment, and found those brilliant blue orbs watching me closely with an unmistakable look of desire. One glance at his rock-hard cock and I knew that it was more than okay with him. He was having no trouble enjoying this. 

John threaded his fingers through T-boy’s hair and dropped his head back again with a sigh, “Scott…” 

I knew what he wanted. Gripping T-boy’s hips again, I rocked into the boy with renewed vigor, making him moan again. As I pounded away at his ass, he kept his lips locked in a vice grip around John’s cock. I fixated my gaze on John’s face, fascinated by the look of extreme pleasure painted so beautifully across his features. Was this what he looked like when I was going down on him? It was breathtaking…

I felt T-boy’s hand on my thigh and realized that I’d paused my momentum again. He was pushing back on my cock, trying to fuck me and I gripped his hips tighter as a wave of pleasure rolled through me, and gave a hard thrust. We set a steady pace together: he’d rock back, I’d roll forward, and those pouty little lips never let up on John’s cock. Watching John enjoying himself and the feeling of my cock encased in such a tight space was quickly doing me in, and I couldn’t help but wonder which one of us would hold out the longest.

T-boy was moaning continuously and reached a hand between his legs, stroking his own cock. I felt somewhat guilty that he wasn’t getting the same attention John and I were, so I placed one hand against his back for support and reached around, taking his cock in my hand. I could feel the slick precum leaking from the head and rubbed my thumb over it, spreading it again to give some natural lubrication as I stroked him. He moaned with pleasure and reached back again for my thigh.

John’s fingers reached for me as well, wrapping lightly around my wrist as I supported myself against T-boy, and I looked up again to meet his gaze. His expression was unreadable, but beautiful, and he mouthed the words I love you, which completely stole my heart away. I moved my hand from T-boy’s back and took John’s hand in mine, leaning forward and pulling his hand towards me so that I could kiss fingertips before mouthing back I love you, too.

A wicked grin spread across John’s face before he mouthed out Now fuck the hell out of this kid. I snorted a laugh, grinning back at John and gave T-boy’s cock a squeeze that made him cry out around John’s cock. John grunted in pleasure, his hands returning to T-boy’s hair and I could tell he was trying not to all out skull-fuck the boy’s mouth. I returned my attention to fucking and stroking T-boy, getting lost in the pleasure once more.

John was the first to start losing his control, alternating between little gasps and sucking air between his teeth, and of course the tell-tale groans of “Yes…fuck yes…” I knew he was teetering on the edge, and I leaned over T-boy, putting my lips against his ear and whispered instructions on how to finish John. He moaned in understanding and I pushed myself up again, redoubling my efforts to fuck the hell out of T-boy while he finished John.

I watched T-boy focus on the head of John’s cock while playing with his balls—the way John always loved to cum—but by now T-boy was starting to come apart at the seams as well. His continuous moans were rivaling John’s and he couldn’t seem to figure out if he should push back on my cock or thrust his own in my hand. I finally slid my free hand around to his abs, leaning more fully over him again and not giving him the choice of what he could do. I drew my tongue along his spine in between his shoulder blades and his sweet moan was muffled by John’s cock. I felt John’s hand settle on my head and could see from this angle that his other hand was still on T-boy’s head. His hips were pumping furiously and I found myself matching his rhythm as I pounded T-boy.

John’s fingers tightened in my hair, tugging the strands and he gave a familiar hiss before throwing his head back with a cry of release. T-boy was sucking and slurping at John, making deep satisfied sounds as John came into the waiting mouth. John sat back heavily on his heels, his hands falling away from me and T-boy as his body went lax from the intensity of his orgasm, and I took that opportunity to pull T-boy back against my chest and turned his head before he could swallow all of John’s cum, plunging my tongue into his mouth, tasting John’s sweet semen on the boy’s tongue. T-boy rolled his tongue over mine, sharing the treat with me and I couldn’t help but moan at how ridiculously, disgustingly erotic this was. 

His fingers twined into my hair at the base of my skull and he held me in that kiss as he began to ride my cock, whilst practically sitting in my lap. The sensation was incredible, and I could feel my own orgasm beginning to build. T-boy broke away from my mouth to issue a loud moan and I knew he was much closer than I was. I pressed my lips against his ear again, nipping at his earlobe as I urged him to, “Cum for me…”

“Baby…” He cried, clutching the back of my neck. Just then John leaned down and swallowed T-boy’s cock, forcing me to move my hand to the boy’s chest to hold him upright, and T-boy cried out his own release. His muscles cinched around my cock and he ground his ass down on my cock. Stars exploded behind my eyes and I buried my face against his neck as I lost the hold on my own orgasm. I could feel my cum collecting in the condom, adding to the heat already engulfing my cock, but I didn’t care. T-boy was milking me like a Swedish maid and it felt unbelievably good.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I finally gathered my wits again, John had already moved to the bathroom and was spitting in the sink. I was still holding onto T-boy, though we were both slouched forward and totally sated. He gave my hand over his chest a pat, letting me know I could let him go now, and I released him. He gently eased himself off my cock, making me shudder and spasm with aftershocks, and carefully removed the condom on my cock before leaning in and swiping me clean with his tongue. I writhed on the bed under his ministrations and heard the sound of a well-placed slap.

I looked up to see John hovering over T-boy and placing a kiss on the boy’s shoulder. T-boy finished his cleaning of my cock and turned around, pulling John down into a sloppy kiss as they slid down to the floor at the foot of the bed, only their heads visible to me as T-boy straddled John’s lap. I felt too tired now to care about what they were doing with one another, and closed my eyes as I curled up on my side. 

“Do you always spit?” T-boy asked John in amusement.

“I’ll only swallow for Scott,” John answered without missing a beat, or a kiss. I smiled lazily, somewhere in the back of my mind completely pleased by that revelation.

“I think he’s down for the count,” T-boy snickered. “What do you say you and I go another round?”

I peeked my eyes open at that and saw John shaking his head. “Sorry, honey, we come as a package deal.”

“That’s a shame,” T-boy answered, lowering his voice. “I bet I could rock your world better than he can.”

“I doubt that.” John answered with one final kiss. “Do you want to shower before you go?”

“If you don’t mind.” I heard the two of them getting off the floor before T-boy tried again. “You’re sure you don’t want a round two?”

“I’m sure.”

“You know where to find me if you change your mind.” 

For a long minute there was no sound and I was about to open my eyes again, when I heard the shower come on, and almost simultaneously felt John stretching out behind me. His lips found the back of my neck and gently kissed their way to my ear. “Are you really asleep?”

I smiled despite my attempt not to. “No, but I am really tired.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I think I did, actually. Did you?”

“Mmmm…” John grazed my earlobe with his teeth and pressed his budding erection against my arse. “Tons.”

“If you want to fuck him again, John, go fuck him.” I wasn’t sure if the hard-on was for me or for T-boy but as tired as I felt, I knew it would be wasted on me.

“I want to fuck you.” He breathed in my ear, his hand sliding across my hip and wrapping around my very non-erect cock. “Watching you with him…Christ, Scott…it was amazing. It was like watching porn where you were the star. You’re absolutely beautiful when you’re fucking someone, did you know that?”

“Oh, get off,” I nudged John in the stomach with my elbow, rolling my eyes even as a blush invaded my cheeks.

“It’s true. You’re fucking hot, honey.”

I rolled over in John’s arms to face him, my hand wrapping around his thick, hard length and squeezing with just enough pressure to make him hiss as I brought him to the edge of intense pleasure and slight pain. “I could say the same for you, you know. The way you looked when he was sucking you off. I couldn’t help but wonder if that’s the same face you make when it’s my mouth on your cock. It was breathtaking…you’re breathtaking.”

Not one to like being bested, John grabbed both of my wrists and—in one fluid motion—rolled us both so that I was on my back, wrists pinned against the bed, with John above me. He kissed me hard, his light end-of-day scruff scratching my upper lip like course sandpaper. There was something very primal in the way John looked at me when he pulled back from the kiss, and I knew right then that he would have me, whether I was too tired to want it or not. 

My heart thudded in my chest as I realized John was reclaiming his territory, and the thought actually stirred my libido. Shifting both of my wrists under one of his large hands, John ignored the bottle of lube that was just out of reach, and instead sucked on his fingers for several seconds until they were well and truly coated in his saliva. I spread my legs on either side of him, drawing my knees up and John slipped his hand between our bodies, teasing me for only a few seconds before easing his fingers inside of me. 

My breath caught in my chest, as it always did when John topped. Even after 20 years of being with him, I still wasn’t used to being bottom and it always took a minute for me to adjust. “What about T-boy?”

“He’s in the shower.” John answered as he scissored his fingers, making my breath catch again.

“I know, but he’s not going to stay in there all night.”

“Then he can leave or he can watch.” John leaned down and kissed me again. “I need you.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but he took that moment to sink his fingers in as deep as he could, and all I could do was gasp. He withdrew his fingers and spit in his hand before sliding his palm over his cock. I strained against the hand holding my wrists, wanting to touch him, or at least get some purchase on his body so that I could hold onto something, but John was unrelenting and even squeezed my wrists tighter.

The only thing I could do was lay there, eyes closed, and keep my body relaxed against his entry as he sheathed himself completely inside of me. I didn’t breathe for those initial few moments, caught somewhere between the pleasure of having John inside of me, and the pain of having John inside of me. He was in control of his passion enough to wait for me, as he always did, and when I finally opened my eyes he leaned down and kissed me thoroughly.

“Love you…” He breathed against my lips before pulling his cock back to the tip and thrusting it back in again. My breath hitched again, then again as he repeated the motion, until finally my body decided it was going to accommodate him and I let out a soft moan of pleasure. “Scottie…” he breathed against my ear, sliding his hand down my arms and pulling my legs up against his thighs.

My fingers flew to his hair, twining through the dark locks and pulling his face back even to mine. Our kiss was bruising as John crashed into me over and over, building speed and intensity until I was clawing at the duvet under me, head thrown back, and uttering an endless stream of nonsense that mostly consisted of his name. 

“Fuck, Scott… you’re going to make me cum, shut the hell up.” John growled as he clamped a hand over my mouth and continued to fuck me. I wanted to argue that cumming was the whole point of sex, but couldn’t speak around his hand and simply let him have his way with me. 

My body was trembling with need as I tried to hold back my own orgasm again, and the feeling was so intense that I felt tears streaming down my face. John was slamming into me with complete abandon, growling and groaning and grinding as he used ever swear word he knew, and a few I’m pretty sure he made up.

“John!” I gasped, raking my blunt nails up and down his bare back. “I…can’t…”

He thrust roughly into me, mouth pressing against my ear as he breathed heavily against me. “So don’t.” 

The slight gravely quality of his voice threw me over the edge and I cried out with a strangled sound as I found my second orgasm, cumming between John’s stomach and my own. John continued to slam into me, his fingers gripping my thigh with enough force to leave a bruise and his teeth latched onto my neck roughly as he growled, following me into oblivion.

By the time I came down from my high, I was panting breathlessly—having forgotten to breathe through the intensity of my orgasm—and could feel myself trembling beneath John’s weight. His face was buried against my neck, breath hot on my skin. The mess I’d made between our bodies felt cold and wet and sticky; the mess he’d made in me making me feel complete as the blood began to recirculate out of his cock, slowly deflating the organ still inside of me. He raised his head slowly, obviously feeling just as drained as I did, and kissed me sweetly, the backs of his fingertips coming up to sweep along my cheekbone. Somewhere in the blissful haze of my mind, the sound of the water turning off registered and I gently pushed John back by his shoulder.

“Better see T-Boy out before we both pass out and he nicks our valuables…or gets a photo of his new conquest.”

“Mmmm…” John said lazily as he pressed his lips against my clavicle, sliding himself up and off of me. “Good point.”

I watched him slide into his Cookie Monster jammie bottoms before he leaned down and kissed my lips. “I’m going to let the dogs out before I come back. Are you going to shower?”

“Yeah…” I answered, sleepily.

John tugged my hand repeatedly, “Get up and do it now before you fall asleep. You’re disgusting and I’m making you change the sheets if you mess them up.”

“May I remind you whose idea this was,” I retorted with mock annoyance.

John just grinned at me, then turned towards the bathroom. “Travis, you all set?”

I wanted to roll over and fall asleep, but I knew John was right. I was filthy, and I didn’t really want a reminder of T-boy lingering in our bed longer than necessary. Regardless of how much I wanted it, and even enjoyed it, tonight had been about scratching John’s itch for a threesome. Once T-Boy was out the door, he would just be one of those wild stories we would have to drive each other mad in bed. One of those ‘remember when…’ fancies. 

T-Boy was dressed, hair still glistening from being wet, but he smiled at John before he looked at me. “Thanks for tonight. I hope you had fun.”

“Yeah…sure. Thanks.” I replied awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say in response to that. ‘Hey thanks for the fuck, now get out and don’t touch anything?’ That didn’t seem very kind. I didn’t have to worry long about it as John put his hand on T-Boy’s neck and guided him out of the bedroom. 

As soon as they were gone, I tore the duvet and sheets on the bed and left them in a pile on the floor, then moved to the shower to clean myself. The more I thought about what we’d done that night, the more I felt like having the both of us tested. John had let the boy cum in his mouth, and while he didn’t swallow, it was still unprotected oral sex.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” I swore as I scrubbed myself down with a soapy washrag. We really could not have been any more reckless than bringing a complete stranger home from the bar for sex, even if we hadn’t used protection. Yes, we were definitely getting tested…

Climbing out of the shower, I toweled off and found clean sheets in the linen closet, remaking the bed and leaving the pile of soiled bedding in the middle of the bedroom floor. We’d burn those tomorrow… I was just crawling in between the sheets with a yawn when John came back in, looking like the proverbial cat that had eaten the canary. “What are you on about?”

“I got his number,” he said in a sing song voice, as if he was claiming tonight’s conquest as his personal victory.

“Put it on top of the sheets,” I told him, pointing to the pile. “We’ll burn it all tomorrow.”

John laughed, but I shook my head. 

“Seriously, John. What if he’s got some weird disease? You let him cum in your mouth!”

“Ugh… Scott.” John rolled his eyes and peeled off his jammies as he headed to the bathroom to turn the shower on. “He doesn’t have anything.”

“And you know this how, exactly? Did he show you his last test results? Did you talk to his physician? Did you get a blood sample?”

“You’re being dramatic, _Gillus hypochondriacus_.”

“Sod off.” I snapped with no real venom, turning away from him. “Go shower, I don’t even want to look at you until you’ve washed the filth off.”

“God, you’re a ray of sunshine after sex…” John muttered before getting into his shower.

I’d very nearly fallen completely asleep when I felt the bed shift on John’s side before his lips touched my brow. When I opened my eyes, it was dark in the bedroom, save for the brightness of the screen on his phone in his hand. “Please don’t tell me you’ve been Twittering me sleeping again.”

He laughed softly and sat up against the headboard, cramming a pillow behind him for support. “No. I was just going to look at emails for a bit. Go back to sleep.”

“’k.” I sighed tiredly and closed my eyes, reaching my hand out to touch him. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

I listened to him tapping the screen of his phone for several seconds, before opening my eyes again and propping my head up on my other hand. “John?”

“Hmm?”

“That was just a one-off, wasn’t it?”

“What? The threesome?”

“Yeah.”

He shrugged after a moment’s consideration, looking down at me, his face illuminated by his screen. “I dunno. It was fun. I wouldn’t mind doing it again, but only if it was something you enjoyed.”

“I’ll enjoy it after we get tested and reassured we didn’t catch anything from him.”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am, bringing him home with us was really stupid, John. We didn’t know a bloody thing about him. God knows who he’s had sex with, or if he’ll go off to the papers to try and sell the story. We can’t just do stuff like that.”

I could see in John’s face that he knew I was right, and that now the worry was setting in. I sat up and took the phone out of his hand, kissing his lips reassuringly. “I’m not saying he will. I’m just saying, with you being who you are…you have to be more careful. I’m supposed to keep you grounded, and tonight I let myself get swept away by it all. Guess if anything happens, it’s really my fault.” I felt a strange sense of guilt and the burden of responsibility gnaw at my gut.

“Scott,” John said with complete seriousness, making sure I was listening to him. “Whatever happens, good or bad, we made the decision together and we’ll deal with it together, just like we always do. Stop worrying about it because you’re going to start freaking me out. It was a night I’ve always dreamed about, and there’s nothing I would change about it. Well… except for maybe not picking him up in a bar.” He added sheepishly.

I couldn’t help but laugh, shaking my head at him and handing him his phone back. “I’m tired. Don’t sit up all night, okay?” I leaned in and kissed him slow and sweetly. 

John’s fingers swept through my still-damp hair and he brushed his nose against mine as we simultaneously ended the kiss. “You know what?”

“What?”

“You were still fucking hot tonight.”

I felt my cheeks flush again and I lightly shoved his shoulder. “Get off.”

He snorted a laugh and put his arm around me as I snuggled against his side, drifting off to the sound of him tapping out replies to emails on his phone.

_Fin._


End file.
